


everlong

by CR1NGEK1TCHEN



Category: Foo Fighters, Homestuck
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, References to Foo Fighters (Band), Songfic, Title from a Foo Fighters Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CR1NGEK1TCHEN/pseuds/CR1NGEK1TCHEN
Summary: a soldave songfic. based off of everlong by foo fighters.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Dirk Strider, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	everlong

_hello._

_ive waited here for you._

_everlong._

he tossed and turned in his bed. it was hot. is his fan on?

"jesus fuck man" he rose from his bed to see if the fan was on. it was not. he grumbled something before turning it on and stumbling to his laptop. he turned it on, flinching in the light. it was two in the morning. he logged into pesterchum to see if anyone was up. the only ones online were june, karkat, and.... sollux. _sollux._ dave blushed at the thought of the mustard blooded troll. his soft skin. his fluffy hair. his... his everything. dave could gush about sollux for hours. but he wont. he snapped out of his gay little trance and started pestering june

**\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 02:12 --**

**TG:** hey

 **TG:** hey

 **TG:** hey

 **TG:** hey egbert

 **EB:** mhm? :B

 **TG:** go to sleep

 **TG:** its 2 in the goddamn morning bro

 **EB:** funny you should say that mister

 **EB:** as if you literally arent awake rn :?

 **TG:** thats besides the point

 **EB:** haha sure whatever

 **EB:** im going to sleep now anyways

 **EB:** gnite piss boy :B

 **TG:** i-

 **TG:** ok fuck you too dork ass

 **TG:** gn tho. love u

 **TG:** <3

 **EB:** :B <33

**\--** **ectoBiologist [EB]** **ceased pestering** **turntechGodhead [TG]** **at 02:17 --**

he shut his laptop, rubbed his tired eyes, turned on a lamp and went to grab a snack.

of course his clumsy ass tripped and fell down the stairs.

...at 2:18 in the morning.

he winced and held his breath, prayed dirk was a heavy sleeper. thank god he was. 

breathing a sigh of relief, he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of apple juice and a can of red bull then grabbed a bag of chips from the counter and tiptoed back up the stairs. once back in his room, he flipped on the tv and started watching impractical jokers. why is impractical jokers one of the only good shows on tv. why doesn't he have netflix. but i digress or whatever.

some number of hours pass and dave has been going in and out of his room. half for pee breaks, half to get more snacks. the sun is just barely peeking through his blinds. he picked up his phone to check the time. its 5:57. he was just barely tired. as the drowsy boy allowed his mind to wander, he found his thoughts lingering on _him_ _._ his beautiful eyes, his adorable lisp, his amazing sense of humor, _him. sollux. s-o-l-l-u-x. sollux. how id love to hold him tightly and never let go. what id give to feel his hands grip mine, his lips softly crash with mine, his skin against mine. sollux. sollux._

**_dave. dave. dave! helloooo!?_ **

_dave?_

"DAVE!" he jolted up in his bed to the sound of dirk pounding on his door

  
"i, uh, COME IN" he shouted. he rubbed his eyes, scratched his head, and checked his phone. _11:45? wasn't it 6 just a moment ago....._ "how long was i out..." he muttered. "long enough to make us late. now chop chop! go.. freshen up or whatever. you dont have enough time to shower. just maybe... i dunno, brush your hair? put on some deodorant? maybe some axe? just dont look or smell like shit" he did that weird dad thing where they pat the doorframe twice before leaving. dave stumbled out of bed like a toddler and did exactly that. he changed into a pair of black ripped jeans with fishnets beneath it with a red short sleeve tee with a black and white striped hoodie underit, the hood sticking out from his shirt, slipped on a pair of docs, put in some earings, messed with his hair then put on a plain black beanie.

"soooo where are we going again" he inquired, staring at his taller, older brother in front of him.

"gonna meet june, jake, karkat and sollux, 'member?" he snickered at the red ones fraile memory

"o,h." he blushed

"what? you got the hots for one of em?" dirk teased

dave got defensive "what? no! of course not! they're just my friends, why would i like them!?!" he got visibly flustered

"yeesh.. sorry dave" he rolled his eyes

they left shortly after

\----

**Author's Note:**

> sigh this is probably bad but who cares. my first work right? anyways expect a new chapter uhm probably never. lol cheers


End file.
